


Я засунул голову в духовку — чтоб ты знал, где меня искать

by maricon_lanero



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Не время просыпаться, пока он не позовет.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я засунул голову в духовку — чтоб ты знал, где меня искать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [had my head in the oven so you'd know where I'll be](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28062) by ophiosaur. 



> Переведено на 2-й лвл [Фандомной Битвы-2013](http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/) для команды [fandom The Pacific 2013](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3054644)  
> Бета: [auntshoe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/auntshoe/pseuds/auntshoe)

8.

Коробка с патронами ударяется оземь. Жерло браунинга испаряет падающий дождь. Чей-то безумный крик в ночи, звук ударяющейся о землю лопаты — и тишина. У твоих ног покоится ящик гранат. Открой его. Он весь, конечно же, полон дерьма. Ты все еще спишь. Не время просыпаться, пока он не позовет.

1.

Как пол холодит твою щеку. Как сквозняк заползает под дверь и скользит по спине. Что ты делаешь на полу, малец, день в самом разгаре! Вставай! Снаружи луизианская жара пытается забиться в поры и тебя вскипятить. Если будешь делать вид, что занят, никто ни о чем не попросит. Гляди, ты снова порезался, когда лазил по деревьям. Гляди, ты опять позабыл ботинки. Что станешь делать, если придется бежать? Малыш Мерри, иди сюда, есть работенка. Малыш Мерри, почисти-ка это. Господи, какие грязные ноги. Вот, на, ототри эти бочки. Не жалуйся, милый. Мы тут все короли без корон.

2.

Следуй за рельсами, пока есть куда ехать. Сдавай свою душу за карточным столом, затяни ее в уздечку с головы того коня. Сделай новую ставку.

Вот оно: кусок бумаги, пунктирная линия и ручка. Такое сочетание не спутаешь ни с чем. Достаточно и крестика, так говорит вербовщик, как будто бы пытается помочь. Ты отвечаешь, что, спасибо, пошел нахрен — вот это из тебя они не выбьют никогда. Ты выбрал траекторию, дави на кончик: то скручивающее чувство, что внутри тебя — твои несбывшиеся грядущие.

Хороший выбор — это офицер — нам там нужно людей побольше.

А позже кораллы режут голень до кости. Красное, белое, и тебе лишь нужно стоять в морской воде, и вот тогда никто на целом свете не патриотичней — вашу мать — чем ты. Каждое утро встает новое солнце мертвых японцев. Каждое утро будто цветы раскрываются новые губы, и ты бродишь — от одного к другому блестящему зубу.

3.

Натяни капюшон своего пончо поглубже, чтобы холодной рукой смерти не ластились к шее капли дождя. Постарайся не застрять ботинками в жиже — или розовой серости человеческих внутренностей, свалившихся в твой окоп. Если ты дышишь — то водой и гниением тел. Если ты дышишь — ты тонешь.

Время от времени в небо взлетает сигнальная вспышка: она освещает черно-белые контуры гиблой земли. А потом она падает вниз, уподобляясь надежде. Каждый раз после нее в голове остается картинка того, как все это выглядит: похоже на то, будто читаешь до ужаса мерзкую книгу с картинками. 

Как лицо Юджина — совсем близко — орущего тебе заткнуться. Тебе, с лопатой в руке, которой ты хочешь размозжить ему голову, пока с чмокающим звуком не расколется череп. Ненавидишь его — с такой силой и неподдельностью, что от этого почти чувствуешь облегчение. Ты очень устал: от жизни на полях его Библии, от дождя, запаха, сумасшествия, сворачивающего кольца где-то внутри после каждого промаха. В этой игре, где нельзя смухлевать, твои шансы сходят на «нет». Ты же знаешь, что казино никогда не проигрывает и никто из него просто так не уходит…

Тебе хочется спать. Ты мог бы укутаться в землю, натянуть одеяло из грязи, уронить голову на плечо и позволить мыслям сочиться из пулевого отверстия на затылке. Твои медальоны холодны и жгут кожу.

4.

Те вещи, что врезаются в сердце, скоблят там и сверлят проходы. Не ленись — разыщи их, да возьми, может быть, огнемет. Не то воспоминания так и станут копиться в тебе, будто окурки в переполненной пепельнице. Его руки, ловко орудующие трубкой. Грязь под его ногтями. Касание сапог в мучительном ожидании момента, когда темнота перестанет щериться ножами подлеска; когда же рассвет, наконец, захватит небосвод. А иначе: голубое небо по бокам «амтрэка», да соленая вода, напоминание о том, что ты не предусмотрел. Смаргиваешь собственный страх, чтобы встать рядом со своими братьями.

Хватит. Столь много всего, чего, наверное, и не было. Возможно, тебе снилось. Так иногда бывает — когда в уставшей голове пульсирует: «Ну все, довольно», и мозг утягивает тебя в Страну чудес. Ты видишь сны о том, что он специально шел так близко, что вы соприкасались, сталкивались плечами. Твои мертвые друзья с раздувшейся плотью тонут в грязи подле тебя. Они говорят: «Что ты наделал, Снафу», но — черт возьми — да кто они тебе такие. Могли бы и поменьше осуждать, мертвые засранцы.

5.

Ярко и бесконечно желто светит солнце, опускаясь сквозь листву, словно дыры в пончо. Вы с Юджином на пикнике. Все не так. Где личинки и где дождь, где грязь, которая засасывает тебя, выплевывая на скоростную трассу прямиком к Аиду? А он все здесь — опять химичит что-то с трубкой. А вот и ты — на языке вкус пепла, как обычно, и грудь болит, как будто кто-то тебя бил — так что, возможно, это все взаправду.

Юджин прилег поспать. Под его веками, как и у тебя, пятна солнечного света превращаются в яркий взрыв воздушного налета. Но, может быть, и нет. Возможно, он на поле, где растут цветы. Лежит и нежится в тепле другого полушария. И, вместо тебя, он подле себя представляет пса. Не правда ли, достаточно типичный порядок предпочтений?

— Как хорошо быть сухим, — он говорит.

И правда. Ты прижимаешься сухой рукой к его сухому лбу. Как здорово. Пожалуй, стоило б ее поднять, но кисть тяжелая и ей не хочется. Его глаза закрыты, как будто он заснул мертвецким сном.

— Я рад, что все же не размозжил тебе голову.

— Я как бы тоже рад, Снафу, — и больше он не притворяется, что спит — растягивает рот в улыбке. Ты думаешь, а не прижать ли руку и к его губам. Но нет. Юджин говорит: вернемся домой останемся на связи, Луизиана не так уж далеко от Алабамы. Мы сходим порыбачить или что-нибудь еще. Вот это что-нибудь еще — похоже, такие вещи говорят своим школьным подружкам. Хотя откуда тебе знать. Ужасно глупо, что ты вообще подумал это. И продолжаешь думать.

Как много товарных поездов от Орлеана до Мобила, как много миль волнений? Там Юджин снова станет бледным и спокойным, а все твои рубашки будут по-прежнему пропитанными п _о_ том. И есть ли шансы, что тебя, с твоими грязными ботинками и запинающимися словами, тепло примут на ухоженном и чистеньком крыльце? Эй, Юджин, вот он я. Я стану ухмыляющимся черепом за твоим обеденным столом, и — гляди — я пригласил всех тех старинных призраков, что мы когда-то знали. Греметь цепями они не станут — обещаю, но заранее прости за черные следы, которые они оставят на твоих коврах. Прости, что я не смог накинуть простыню на прошлое — из уважения к трупам под нашими ногами.

6.

Твоя остановка. Юджин спит. Ты наблюдал за яркостью дня, наполненного шутками, с редким всплеском сладости. За непонятным и будто созданным для поедания горошка лицом Юджина (возможно, все богатые так выглядят), которое медленно тускнело в окне поезда. Теперь через стекло не видно проплывающих полей — Американской, мать ее, мечты, — лишь ваши отражения. И в них ты можешь видеть только прошлое — совсем не будущее, как ты надеялся.

Твоя остановка. Ты хочешь разбудить его. Ты думаешь об этом. Но есть тут кое-что, что ты не можешь выразить словами. Как и не думаешь, что Мерриэль Шелтон знает Юджина Следжа, и наоборот. Как полагаешь, что Кувалду и Снафу связывали вместе лишь минометные обстрелы, и звуки эха выстрелов, и перемежающаяся дизентерия. 

Ты хочешь разбудить его. Ты знаешь — если наклониться низко-низко, опутав его своей тенью, и прошептать «Кувалда» ему на ухо, он тут же встрепенется и проснется — как и всегда. Но ты боишься, что тебе не хватит слов и что его слова будут не теми, которых ты ждешь.

Если ты и колеблешься, то только потому, что те миниатюрные создания, решившие обжиться в твоей груди, трепещут где-то под ребрами — и на секунду становится сложно дышать.

7.

Именно потому, что рев и жар циркулярки порой слышатся вырывающимся из горла криком. Потому что дождь стучит по металлической крыше и раздается эхом, будто ты в шлеме. 

Именно потому, что пулеметная очередь отбивала дробь, будто испуганное сердце. Потому что ты был весь в грязи, а его голос звучал, как Алабама: пронзительно чисто.

Именно потому, что человеческий рот поблескивал золотом, и кто-то врезался в него ножом; потому что крики царапали твои кости — ты взял оружие и поманил курок пальцем. Выстрел был, как звук захлопнутой резко книги.

Да, тебя до сих пор покачивает от отдачи — хоть и стрелял ты давным-давно.

Ты жаждешь той тишины, что повисла с отброшенной безвольно головой. Ты все еще тут и хочешь приглушить голоса. 

Ты хочешь себе эту тишину, потому что не можешь остановить шелест обрывков женщины и ее ребенка, что падают на тебя с дождем, будто бы шрапнель от минометного выстрела.

Ты не можешь заглушить свист одной-единственной пули, погружающейся в мозг сына швейного промышленника, и не можешь остановить эхо, каким отдается звук в твоем черепе — будто на коралловом рифе. Их тела все еще дергаются — это личинки у них под кожей. Их впавшие глазницы все такие же круглые и насмешливые.

Ты просыпаешься, опутанный призраками, как колени твои опутаны простынями. И, шатаясь, идешь навстречу рассвету, будто ты пьян и пытаешься выветрить хмель.

Когда Юджин находит тебя, ты все еще ищешь слова для извинений. И текст оправдания петлей обвивается вокруг языка. Но он говорит:

— Я знаю. Я тоже там был, — он пальцем находит впадинку, где встречаются твой позвоночник и линия лопаток.

Ты не можешь помешать утренней прохладе остужать пот на твоей коже. И не можешь остановить тепло его руки, которое прожигает спину и выплескивается прямо в сердце.

~fin


End file.
